


Gabrielle's Mischief

by Warrior_Queen



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Queen/pseuds/Warrior_Queen
Summary: Gabrielle steals the last of the wine, what is Xena to do?





	Gabrielle's Mischief

“Gabrielle?” Xena said drawing out the name.

“Yes Xena?” the bard said ever so innocently.

“Do you have the wine? I can’t imagine you stole the last bit all for yourself…” 

The young blonde looked up deviously with a sly grin on her face. Then she ran and chugged the last bit on the way, they had been on the road for days and wine was a delicacy. Not only did she just drink the last of the bag, she was the only one who ever drank the wine, because Xena was too occupied with their latest adventure to enjoy a relaxing glass with dinner. This was supposed to be her treat.

Xena of course flipped over to Gabrielle, catching the hand with the wine and holding Gabrielle in a locked position, her arm bent around her back as Xena pressed into her holding the position as police would do when detaining a suspect. Except the suspect had been caught, and Xena was the judge, jury, and executioner.

The warrior checked the bag of wine and tossed it over to their campsite, turning to gabrielle leaning down to speak to her dear friend.

“Now, I know you know what you just did, and I expect...reparations.” The tall warrior softly whispered into the bard's ear. Although Xena could not see her face, Gabrielle was flushed and the trained warrior could feel the acceleration of her heart. She thusly flipped Gabrielle around facing her, and stroked the young bard's cheek with her hand, memorizing the pathway and feel of her.

“I do know where some remnants happen to be left.” She trailed the shorter womans lips with her thumb. Gabrielle had an intake of breath and her lips parted. Xena smiled and leaned down, taking in all of her bard, her joy in life. She tasted her lips and entered her mouth, enjoying the feeling that is Gabrielle and the faint hint of wine still lingering on her tongue. The warrior trailed her tongue along a particularly sensitive area and Gabrielle moaned as she melted into Xena, completely entranced by the dark haired woman.

Xena eventually retreated her stance, and those green eyes opened to look up into the warriors azure blue, filled with warmth and affection, along with longing and lust. 

“Hey Xena, I forgot to make a dessert, but maybe…” she paused, took in a breath seeming to calm herself, which failed when the bard said, “you can take me instead.” as she pulled the tall woman down into a passionate kiss, while expertly removing her breast plate for a night filled with passion, romance, and love.


End file.
